


Banana Rhapsody

by karasunhoes



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Blowjobs (implied), Crack Fic, Idk what i'm doing, Kageyama is oblivious, Lev's cat, M/M, Suggestive banana, haikyuu crack, hinata knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunhoes/pseuds/karasunhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama eats a banana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were just talking about kags eating the banana and it somehow turned into this.  
> Based off of this fanart by my friend http://toudoujinpachi-oshiri.tumblr.com/post/135536382259

A single thought entered Hinata's mind.  
Oh no, not that. He can't.  
His eyes widened with every inch the skin was peeled away.  
His throat was drier than tsukishima's personality when Kageyama lifted his lips to the tip, and pushed them over.  
It was only a banana.  
Yet it affected Hinata greatly In more ways than one.  
He could faintly hear a voice trying to get his attention, but it was currently locked on Kageyama.  
His lips were like that one girl from footloose, wild and crazy and all over that banana.  
Hinata's knees wobbled and he fought to keep himself standing straight.  
Kageyama had no idea.  
He had no idea that Hinata was looking at him with those heart eyes like they get in loony toons.  
He thought to himself, "I should eat bananas more, this is finger-lickin' good."  
Hinata made his way over to Kageyama who was full on deepthroating the banana now, and pulled his Shirt down so he could whisper in his ear because he couldn't reach his ear.  
"Grommet"  
Kageyama's eyes shot open and he almost choked on his stick of potassium.  
That was their code word.  
They went to the bathrooms and locked the door.  
One time, they didn't lock the door and lev's cat came in and lev followed and said "wow so assholes can fit ping pong balls after all!"  
They always locked the door after that.  
Kageyama still had his banana so Hinata took the banana and threw it in the trash.  
"My snack!@" Kageyama exclaimed!  
"It's okay u giant tool I have my own banana you can eat" Hinata said.  
They did the wang in the bathrooms and got really fired up for the match.  
Kageyama's likes to eat bananas at every match now, not just the potassium ones.


End file.
